Melting Ice
by yellowseason
Summary: Even when the entire world is so cruel, Silver will always have Blue to make things just a little bit better.


**My first fanfic...sorry if I messed up putting this in or something. This probably sucks, and if I happened to accidentally write something similar to what anyone reading this wrote, I apologize. Please, any reviews or criticism are always welcome. And, this is ever-important, I do not own Pokemon or any part of it. If I did, Adventures would already be an anime and have about 20 movies, or I'd have led the company to financial ruin. What a scary thought. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you get on with reading.**

When I was only two, I was kidnapped by the heinous villain, the Masked Man. Several miserable years of oppression and abuse passed me by, and there was only one element in my life motivating me to keep on going on. And she was the most beautiful, charming person I ever did meet. Her name, was Blue. I couldn't understand exactly how I felt towards her, but I felt that if we were to be separated, then I would certainly die. At one point, I remember, the local authorities had captured her, but she made sure I escaped unscathed. The next few weeks were absolute torture. The Masked Man had Will and Karen administer my punishment while Carl and Sham were dispatched to retrieve Blue.

"She's too important of a tool to the boss man," Will had said. And with that, I jumped on him, and tried to pummel him.

"Blue… is not… anyone's… tool!" I yelled, and I bit that bastard's face when I realized my punches weren't hurting him at all. Karen and Will together were having a difficult time prying me off of him, and the injuries on his face never healed, which is why he still always wears s mask.

My punishment started the next day. I was isolated, in a dark, lonely room, with those two sadists as my only company. The scars on my back, each one of them has a different origin, whether by Houndour bite or Natu peck. Finally, Blue was retrieved, and the Masked Man ordered she be punished alongside me…only much more so. But just the fact that she was there with me made all the bites and burns all the less painful. While I cried about the pain that a day's torture brought, the gentlest voice ever was there to comfort me.

"Come on, Silver, it's okay…I got bitten fifteen more times than you did, and I'm fine, so be strong." And then, I hate myself for being so pathetic…but I broke down right there and cried…I wanted to go back to my family, and I didn't even know where they were, though if I had known back then that my Dad was Giovanni, then maybe I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to meet my family. In a way, Blue was all the family I needed. I looked up and saw Blue's eyes welling up with tears, and I was ashamed for being so selfish. It never occurred to me until then that Blue missed her family as much as I did.

"Don't cry Blue," I said, and I wrapped my tiny arms around her. She gave me a sad smile, and told me once again of glorious freedom and the outside world that we aspired for. She also told me of family, the topic that we loved the most.

"Blue," I asked, then I hesitated, but I continued…Blue never made fun of my stupid questions like the others did, "do you think my family misses me?"

"Of course they do Silvy, I'm sure their trying everything they can to find you."

"Blue, when we escape some day, will we still be friends?" Then there was silence, and for a moment I was worried she wasn't going to answer. But then I realized she was just choking up.

"Yes Silvy, no matter what happens…I'll always be there for you."

We cried ourselves to sleep that night, like we were so used to doing, and when we woke up, Blue was cheery and smiling and she acted as if last night never happened.

"You were so brave last night, Silver, I'm so proud of you!" Blue said. "Here, I want you to have this," and she went over to her cot and pulled something from underneath the blanket. "It's kinda patchworky and all, but I made it for you, and I hope you like it."

It was a Sneasel doll, made from different pieces of fabric Blue found lying around. Because of the lack of materials, it was of course very small, but it was the perfect size for me to wrap my arms around it. It's eyes were buttons, they were bright blue, the same color as her eyes…my favorite color. The doll was patched up, oddly colored, and full of lumps…and I loved it with every bit of my heart.

I admired that trait about her, that even when the world was completely acting against her favor, she still put on a mask of cheer and thought about those around her. But then again, it was also somewhat ominous how good she was at wearing a mask, the very item that oppressed us.

"Look at the little girl with her long red hair. What's your name little girlie?" Will teased as he tugged my ponytails. I woke up that morning to find that Karen had taken the liberty of tying my hair into two cute little ponytails at the side of my head, as well as applying blusher and a light colored lipstick to my face.

"Look at that, I didn't know you sleep with dolls, Silvy," Will laughed as he plucked my Sneasel doll from my hands.

"Don't!" I yelled, "Blue gave that to me!"

"Ah, look at that, little Silver has a girlfriend!"

And I stopped, that word…girlfriend…is that why I felt so weird around Blue? But Blue saw how uncomfortable the word made me, and she jumped in to rescue me.

"You leave him alone Will," said Blue, who kicked him in the crotch, grabbed the doll from his arms, and handed it back to me, "he's more of a man than you can ever hope to be, hair and all, at least his fashion sense doesn't make him look like a crazed clown."

Then Karen came in and we got into a Pokémon fight, and Blue and I lost. It was a miserable feeling, to know that we were destined to lose whenever we fought any of the other Masked Children. My motivation for getting stronger was mainly so that one day, I could avenge for all of the tortured days Blue and I went through. But I couldn't help but want to cut my hair after that day.

"Don't cut it Silver," Blue said when she found me struggling with scissors in our room. "It doesn't matter what those dummies like Will think, okay? I like your hair like this, it's really pretty. So please keep it like this for me, okay?" I couldn't care less what anyone else thought, if Blue liked my hair, then I was going to keep it like it was, the perfect length for her to run her gentle hand through.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other, even if the world becomes your enemy, I'll be by your side to back you up. Don't you ever forget that, promise?" And I nodded my head…_I must not cry_ I was five now, and she was eight, we had finally escaped the masks that haunted our minds and lives. "Here, take this," she said…as she put a Pokeball in my pocket. "It's the Horsea we caught on that one mission." _I must not cry_. I took it, and she stood there tapping her foot expectantly. "Well? Don't I get something to remember you by?" I handed her my Snubbull, a cute Pokémon that I knew she would love. _I must not cry. _"Alright Silver, I'm off to Kanto now, okay? Just be good and try not to get into more trouble than you have to." With that, she gave me a gentle hug, and Arceus, I wish it could have lasted forever, my arms around hers, and hers around me, like it was meant to be. But her train came in, and I finally had to let her go. _I…must…not…_and I saw her tearstained cheeks and broke down, I couldn't stand to let her see me so weak, but she stopped on her way to the train to turn and see me on one knee, trying to balance myself as the tears came flowing out.

"It's okay Silver, it's okay." She came to comfort me, and the warmth that I felt…the ice that once constricted my heart and existence was finally melting, and I let the melted ice flow out through my eyes.

And then one annoying worker came, Arceus, why couldn't the world just leave us alone? "Are you coming aboard young lady?" I looked up to her with desperate eyes. "It's okay, I think I'll be staying," and she ripped up her ticket.

"B-but wha-what about y-your f-f-family in K-k-kanto?"

"It's okay Silver, that can wait, it seems I still have some unfinished business with my little brother back here."

**So? What did you guys think? Like I said, I'd appreciate you taking your time to review and letting me know how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
